


Hag Stone

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Other, Short, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Showing Lester your collection of rocks
Relationships: Lester Sinclair/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Hag Stone

“Whoa.” He grinned, looking down at the crystals. “Did you find these or buy them?”

“Both.” You smiled down at your collection, pride surging through you. “I found a few of these on walks through the woods, the prettier ones I bought, but this one is my pride and joy.” You picked up a rock with a small, natural hole in the middle of it. “I found this in a creek. Rocks that get holes like this are very special.”

“That’s cool but how is it special?” Lester asked. 

Smiling, you ran your finger over the rock. “I read that rocks like this are called hag stones. I’ve also heard adder stones, but I like hag stone better.”

“Hag?” Lester laughed. 

Giggling, you playfully shoved his arm. “Never underestimate hags. But these rocks are supposed to do a lot of different things, depending on who you ask. Protection, fertility magic, even seeing into the world of the fae.”

Lester took off his cap, wiping his brow. “I don’t really know what to make of all this, but you seem to be really happy when you talk about it.”

“Oh, I am.” You put the hag stone back in with your collection. “I use my hag stone as a kind of dreamcatcher. And you know what? It works. I’ve only had good dreams ever since I’ve found it.”

Lester smiled. “Well, I’ll keep an eye out for pretty rocks for you.”

“I’d love to get a rock from you.” You smiled. “It would actually mean a lot to me.”


End file.
